howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Start a Dragon Academy
"This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against Dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed. I met Toothless, and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them. Now our adventures are limitless." - Hiccup. How to Start a Dragon Academy is the name of the first episodehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1dN10-LGZw&list=UUrSZz9HWfH76wQOwo0L3lIQ&index=2&feature=plcp of the first season of the How to Train Your Dragon TV Series, DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. It was shown as a sneak peak on August 7, 2012. Along with "Viking for Hire". Overview The Vikings and Dragons on Berk may not be fighting anymore, but the dragons that live there still aren't trained. Hiccup tells his Dad, Stoick that he is the best person to solve this problem. As a solution, he starts the Dragon Academy to learn more about and train dragons. The episode introduces the characters Bucket, Mulch, and Mildew. Plot The episode starts with Hiccup and Toothless flying near the Isle of Berk as Hiccup narrates that for many years it was Viking against Dragon until one day, he met Toothless and showed everyone that we can ride and even train them. Hiccup and Toothless then land on a cliff where the teens and their dragons are having a best trick competition. As usual, Hiccup wins with super sonic speed and his best move (jumping over an arch with Toothless catching him). The scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless landing in the Village and Hiccup narrates that life on Berk was better, but dragons will be dragons. Dragons are causing trouble all over the village: Dragons are stealing food from the vikings, they're breaking things, and even dropping feces on the village every 3:00 in the afternoon. At night in Mildew's house, Mildew is woken up by a Gronckle on the roof and was shocked that the dragons had eaten all the cabbages in his field. The next day, Mildew expresses his turmoil with the dragons by complaining to Stoick and Gobber, telling them that the dragons are unwilling to live with civilized men and are wild, unpredictable beasts, being better off caged or they'll destroy the village, causing an outrage to the Vikings. Hiccup protests by explaining that they don't mean any harm and that they are just dragons being dragons, but the Vikings won't listen. Later that evening, as Hiccup overheard, Stoick and Gobber negotiated about of how to maintain this problem. Hiccup comments that he can deal with the dragons and claims to be the best man for the job. Hence, Stoick gives him a chance. The next day, Hiccup tries to maintain the dragons from ruining everything. He is overwhelmed by the number of dragon outbreaks and unfortunately stands in the open right at 3:00. That night in his house, Hiccup is recovering from his hard day with Toothless when he is then visited by Astrid who states that it's hard to beileve he is still standing after his failure to bring the dragons to a standstill. Stoick then comes up, complaining that the plaza looks like a war zone. Trying to cover up his mistakes, Hiccup said that this is all part of his master plan. Stoick, accepting this, walks away. The following morning, Hiccup gets an idea: training dragons in the old dragons arena with the other teens. Astrid expresses her disbelief that his father gave up the Arena for their use. However, Hiccup reluctantly admits that he's doing this without seeking permission from Stoick. He changes the subject, and tells the teens that dragon are out of control and that they have got to do something about it or their dragons will be caged. Hiccup demonstrates with Toothless how to get a dragons to drop something that their not suppose to have; by scratching then chin and gently taking the object away. The scene changes, however, to the teens walking down the plaza noticing that are no dragons. They suddenly notice an explosion and are shocked to see that dragons (including theirs) atehad eaten all the food that was stored for the winter. Stoick orders Bucket and Mulch to try to go fish some more. Turning his attention to Hiccup, he demands that every dragon be caged and sent away the next morning. The scene changes to the Great Hall were the teens are moping about leaving their dragons. Hiccup promises that he can't let that happen because Toothless is the best friend he ever had. Mildew approaches Hiccup, telling him that his biggest mistake was in thinking that dragons could be trained, and that dragons are going to do what a dragon's got do, because its their nature. Despite his and Toothless' hateful expressions against Mildew, Hiccup gets an idea from Mildew's statement. In the Dragon Arena, the teens say goodbye to their dragons, leaving them heartbroken (even Snotlout). Just as the dragons are about to be caged, Hiccup and Toothless swoop down the the Arena and Hiccup demands the gate need not be closed. Hiccup encourages that dragons are going to do what they're going to do. Therefore, all they need to do is learn how to use it. The next day, they use the dragons to get food for the storage by helping Mulch and Bucket with fishing, herding animals into the strorage, and even helping Mildew with his cabbage field. Unfortunately, Mildew busted them by reporting them to Stoick. Foreseeing their troubles, the teens (their dragons in the cages) stand in the Arena, surrounded by the village as Stoick and Gobber approach them, seemingly furious. Hiccup immediately tells his father that if anyone is going to be get into trouble it should be him, yet Stoick say that they were all part of this and things are going to change around here. But just as Stoick was going to speak, Gobber bursts out saying that there gonna get a Dragon Training Academy. Stoick, despite being mad at Gobber for not letting him break the news, says that they've made them proud. Gobber then frees the dragons (much to Mildew's displeasure). The epsiode ends with the Dragon Training Academy opening and Hiccup narrating dragons can't change who they are, but who would want them to. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Julie Marcus and T.J. Miller as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Tim Conway as Bucket *Tom Wilson as Mulch *Stephen Root as Mildew *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as voice Transcript The full transcript can be found here. Gallery Mv.jpg|Hiccup telling Stoick about his Master plan Stoick mildew problem.jpg|Mildew complaining with Stoick about dragons Ruffnut and Tuff.jpg|Ruffnut and Tuffnut Stromfly.jpg|Stormfly waking up Astrid bread.jpg|Hiccup getting Toothless to drop the bread Goodbye.jpg|The teens saying goodbye to their dragons Bucket Mulch.jpg|Buchet and Mulch fishing Hiccup and Toothless augry.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless angry at Mildew Notes and references Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes